Worst Band Ever
'''Worst Band Every '''is a 2012 film about Inotoko and Krissy going to a Paul McCartney concert, only to find out that it's a One Direction concert. 1D is a homophobic band. Inotoko 2016.png|Paul, this is my grandson Inotoko III. Inotoko III.jpg|Hello Paul. Paul_McCartney_on_stage_in_Prague.jpg|Hello Inotoko III. I'm going to perform right now. I'll let you on stage. 1d.jpg|you're so 1965. It's 2012. UZZ Agents need more 1D. let's talk about Our Fan Girls, Victor and Anita, and Sexy Girls. Dougal.jpg|One Direction, do you want my homophobial soy cubes 1d.jpg|YES! YOUR SHOW ROCKS! worstsingerever.jpg|1D is Awesome! Paul McCartney on stage in Prague.jpg|FUCK YOU! Nobody likes you JB. worstsingerever.jpg|you're old news. 1d.jpg|Agreed. we made more money than u Paul McCartney on stage in Prague.jpg|1D sucks balls. bbc1kites_2006_clean_a.jpg|this is bbc one. we are now showing you a one direction concert. Paul McCartney on stage in Prague.jpg|NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! 1d.jpg|YYYYYYYEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS! Dougal.jpg|brought to you by doogal's soy cubes. Krissy Ikeman.png|i don't love your stupid soy cubes. BowserPortrait.png|my son is a 1d fan. i hate 1d. BowserJuniorPortrait.png|I LOVE ONE DIRECTION! 1d.jpg|YAY TO BOWSER'S SON! BOO TO BOWSER. Paul McCartney on stage in Prague.jpg|1D is a rip off of The Beatles. 1d.jpg|Bowser listens to you every day. Bowser's son is awesome. We have more money. Simon Cowell made all 5 of us become 1d. BowserJuniorPortrait.png|I LOVE ONE DIRECTION! BowserPortrait.png|I HATE ONE DIRECTION. THEY'RE SO 2010s. Paul McCartney on stage in Prague.jpg|(Singing) So this is 1D. What have you done? 1d.jpg|(singing) we love sexy girls on our facebook pages. Article-0-0C014D0C00000578-583 634x393.jpg|(rapping) oh yeah! 1d.jpg|(singing) listen up, old guy. we're hipsters. we'll break your leg into our Direction pit. BowserJuniorPortrait.png|YAY! GO 1D! Paul McCartney on stage in Prague.jpg|YOU'RE RIPPING OFF DAVID BOWIE. BowserJuniorPortrait.png|i want to kill david bowie in 2016 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|me too. your fan is over there! 20130304014711830.jpg|1d sucks Dougal.jpg|1D, YOU'RE IN MY NEXT SOY CUBES COMMERCIAL! Paul McCartney on stage in Prague.jpg|DON'T KILL DAVID BOWIE! 1d.jpg|DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT. Dougal.jpg|One Direction, you're in my next soy cubes commercial doofy.jpg|SCREW PICKLES IS AWESOME. IM GAYER THAN DREW. I'D F*CK BILL N SCREW th (5).jpg|Hello. Inotoko III.jpg|DAVID BOWIE Cowell.jpg|I'm Simon Cowell. I created One Diection BowserJuniorPortrait.png|CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH AND ONE DIRECTION'S AUTOGRAPH! BowserPortrait.png|NO! ONE DIRECTION SUCKS. I SHOULD HAVE WORN A CONDOM YEARS AGO! Th (5).jpg|SIMON COWELL SUCKS BALLS. Cowell.jpg|I DON'T. Cowell.jpg|those pictures are you in reality Th (7).jpg Th (6).jpg Inotoko 2016.png|hey! that's from my porno. Th (5).jpg|FUCK SIMON COWBELL. 1d.jpg|FUCK YOU PAUL. WE MADE MORE BRITISH POUNDS THAN YOU. Paul McCartney on stage in Prague.jpg|THAT'S DAVID BOWIE YOU BITCH. 1457813206514-413143084.jpg|THIS IS WHAT 1D really looks like. Maxresdefault.jpg Paul McCartney on stage in Prague.jpg|And this is the horrific kiss of death boy band manufactured by the Fat SIMON Cowell. BowserJuniorPortrait.png|i'm going to make this concert a one direction concert. im a straight man. i love one direction BowserJuniorPortrait.png|One Direction, Can I Have your autograph. I'm a homophobe, like you. Maxresdefault.jpg|Yes. Th (27).jpg|MEOW SIMON COWELL. BowserJuniorPortrait.png|That's not 1D. Th (5).jpg|It's better. Dougal.jpg|One Direction, you're appearing in my next soy cubes commercial. 1d.jpg|yes! let's sign our picture for Bowser Junior. th (33).jpg|Not so fast 1D. Your music sucks like JB's. I'm so gay and I hate Telltale. Clementine_walking_dead.png|FUCK YOU TED! I'M BETTER THAN YOU BECAUSE I'M A VIOLENT HOMOPHOBEAND I LOVE 1D. BowserJuniorPortrait.png|me too. cody and joseph loves 1d too Paul McCartney on stage in Prague.jpg|Fuck you. 1d.jpg|no! f*ck u Th (34).jpg Paul McCartney on stage in Prague.jpg|Thank you Inotoko for letting me stay here for my holiday. 250px-Farfour.jpg|Hello I am Farfour, the homophobic clone of Mickey Mouse and I am a 1D fan. Your old news Paul McCartney. BowserJuniorPortrait.png|Farfour, Welcome to the Directioners. 250px-Farfour.jpg|thx. Th (52).jpg|Hello I'm transsexual. Th (52).jpg|i thought you were beaten to death by an Israeli. 250px-Farfour.jpg|I faked my death you little fucker and fuck off BB transsexual member or I'll murder you. Snoopy.png|it's now dark out 250px-Farfour.jpg|i'll now murder you and your little f*****s. Scene Missing.PNG Th (52).jpg|Rip in pieces Snoopy. 250px-Farfour.jpg|more like rot in hell. you are next to die! Scene Missing.PNG Florencescreams.png|He ran away. Th (52).jpg|Cya fuckahs! *runs away* Doofy.jpg|not so fast. *throws drugs* th (53).jpg|Hello Anpanman. Kogepan.jpg|do you mean Kogepan? Th (53).jpg|let's f*ck Censor bar.png F05fd3bb3ae067650306e2979498a4db.jpg|I hate you Sam Sandwich for being a rip off. Scene Missing.PNG|* FARFOUR KILLS SAM SANDWICH AND KOGEPAN AND JOINS INOTOKO AND HIS FAGS IN HELL* Th (33).jpg|Everyone resurrects and they all live happily ever after. Theend.jpg Clementine walking dead.png|Not so fast. Theend.jpg|Everyone, but homophobes: To bad!! Category:2012 Films